


The American Exchange Program

by Upperstone



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Murder, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upperstone/pseuds/Upperstone
Summary: A spin-off of the Danganronpa 1 & 2 Universe, with characters from the first and second game mixed in with a brand new cast of faces and ultimates. Some spoilers are sprinkled in, but this will deviate from the original plot in many ways.This is mostly a fic for my friends and I to laugh at, but if you read it and enjoy it, all the better!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, Danganronpa fans! Hope you enjoy my work! I originally started this on Wattpad, but I figured I’d reach a wider audience here. 

Feel free to comment constructive criticism! Any tips on how to better write for a specific character are highly appreciated, as are grammatical corrections.

This fic is mostly just for me and my friends, but I figured it’d do no harm if I published it. This fic really stemmed from my love of Mondo Owada (he deserved so much better) and from my friends and I wondering what we’d do if we ourselves were trapped in a killing game. So, if you’re wondering where all the OC’s come from, many are either self inserts of myself and my friends, or just characters inspired by our friends.

Hope y’all enjoy! 

All the love,  
Upperstone


	2. America?

"With that being said, the killing game will be moved to the United States! Puhuhuhu!"

The Ultimates, as usual, were shaken up by Monokuma's speech. Monokuma's speeches usually revealed a new motive, but this time was different. This just confused everyone.

"Now, now. A new setting will bring us so many challenges to overcome as a team! I see only hope to come from this," Komaeda said. Whenever Komaeda opened his mouth, it usually pissed off everyone in his proximity, but this time, he was ignored.

Hina and Sakura stood together as usual. It made Hina feel a lot better to stand near the Ultimate Martial Artist; for as long as they'd been at Hope's peak, they'd been inseparable. 

"I'm sure they'll have a pool. Yeah, they have to," Hina said, more for herself than anyone. 

"Whatever Monokuma's up to, it doesn't matter anymore—we'll stick together and work out like usual!" Hina declared, regarding the distant frame of Monokuma with cold anger. 

"I agree," said Sakura. 

"I hope no one gets worked up. That's what Monokuma would want."

Kazuichi was standing far from Sakura, so he heard none of that. He tended to get worked up rather easily. 

"What the hell is Monokuma planning?! I bet he'd take Miss Sonia away or something evil like that! I wouldn't put it past him—Monokuma! Whyyyyyy?!" He was full-on yelling at this point. 

"C-calm down...please...," fretted Mikan, who happened to end up next to him. "I-I'm already so scared...!"

Off to the side, leaning on the gym wall, was Makoto and Kyoko. Kyoko was rather nonplussed about the situation; it was just her nature. 

"So what do you think about this? Isn't this weird, considering we haven't even explored the whole school?" 

Kyoko considered Makoto's inquiry, then shook her head. "No, that's wrong. There's definitely more they don't want us seeing, but this move has to be part of a bigger picture. It's all about despair, after all." 

"Right," Makoto allowed, glancing at the other Ultimate. She was practically unreadable; her expression begrudged no information. 

Kirigiri fiddled with her gloves, then stilled herself when she noticed Makoto watching. "We just have to be prepared for anything." 

"So that means...ignoring any motives, and picking up any clues that lead out of here?" 

"Essentially." 

"I'll leave the clues to you. I'm not much good in that department," Makoto admitted, blushing under Kyoko's stare. A pause. Makoto cleared his throat, and Kirigiri looked away. The moment lifted when a shrill yell echoed throughout the gym.

"Get out and go to your dorms! It's almost nighttime. It'd be a shame if any of you were caught in the dining hall after hours...puhuhu!" The black-and-white bear flashed his stuffed claw. If he had a middle finger, it certainly would've been directed at the students. As quickly as he'd come, he was gone the next instant. 

"Makoto, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye." Kirigiri left Makoto with one last look, and curt as ever, walked away without a second glance. The rest of the crowd began to disperse out of the gym, seemingly in pairs. Kazuichi, as was expected, drooled after Sonia with puppy-dog eyes, who, Makoto noted, was rather oblivious to Kazuichi's crush. Hina and Sakura were talking as usual, absorbed in their own world. Toko was....stalking Byakuya? She was trailing after the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, muttering to herself and blushing. It was probably something weird, like that time she talked about Byakuya calling her 'livestock'. He'd never hang out with Toko, that's for sure. Makoto noticed Mondo closer to the back of the group, so he figured he'd head over. 

"So, Mondo, how are you feeling about all this?" Despite the intimidation factor, the two were on okay enough terms. 

"I don't fuckin' trust that bear, that's for sure," Mondo grunted, sparing a quick glance at the comparatively shorter Makoto. 

"You know I'd beat the shit out of that bear. But then Junko happened. I've never cared about school rules, but hell if I get killed over breakin' 'em." 

Makoto remembered the time before they knew the rules, when Mondo tried to pick a fight with Monokuma. Mondo was lucky to get out of that one unscathed. Makoto couldn't imagine anyone aside from Monokuma killing Mondo. The biker was tall—almost as tall as Sakura—and had the rippling six-pack to match. Makoto was built like a twig. He promised himself he'd never anger Mondo. Intentionally, anyway. 

"I'll tell ya what," Mondo began, breaking Makoto out of his thoughts. "You're kinda like Kirigiri. If ya pull your head outta your ass, ya might be able to help us all get outta here." 

Makoto blinked. Then he realized that he'd just been given a compliment. "Kyoko's much better, so I'll follow her lead. But thanks, Mondo."

The rest of the walk back to the dorms was in contemplative silence from the two guys, but it didn't last much longer. Their dorms appeared on the horizon, as they'd entered the Despair Hotel section of the school. As they did, the eight chimes of the evening announcement rang out through the hall. Monokuma's face appeared on the various monitors throughout the large building.

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..." Monokuma's recording singsonged. And with that, the monitors clicked off. The unease didn't lift, though—it never did. Not with the heavy gaze of the security cameras watching. Every moment, every hour. Watching.

At the entrances to their dorm rooms, all the students of Hope's Peak felt unexplainably heavy. It was one of those days where the world rather weighed on them, where the atrocities of the killing game sunk into their very souls. Despair overtook the students as they settled down in what was their last night within Hope's Peak. Still, despite their weary states, despair wasn't quite enough to completely crush the faint hope that lingered in the back of their minds. After all, change could be a good thing...right...?


	3. Bayside Institution for the Extraordinary

On another shore, hours and miles away, another school was under indefinite lockdown. The same organization that had arranged the situation at Hope's Peak had deep roots around the globe, like a festering wound upon society. Past the brick walls, metal-barred windows, and armored entrance, a similar group of students inhabited the school. They too, were under constant surveillance. They were touched, but not yet overtaken by despair. 

And one other thing worth mentioning: it was just about lunchtime. Bayside's Ultimates were gathered in the dining hall. It was a noisy, lively space; despite the panels of metal where the windows used to be, the students did their best to bury their worry and make quick work of their food. 

Three Ultimates sat at a corner table together. They each had a sandwich on their plates, though the contents varied from person to person. The only guy at the table, AJ, had a conure on his shoulder and a perfectly seared grilled-cheese sandwich. If you asked him why about the grilled cheese, he'd get defensive and say, "Fuck you, I'm picky." If you asked him about the bird, however, you'd receive a much warmer response. AJ was well known as the Ultimate Contortionist; a frontbender and a backbender, he could twist himself in just about any way you could think of. 

"Think about it, guys," he began, to the other two. "Turkey and mayo sandwiches are criminally disgusting. There has to be a law against them somewhere. And also one about this killing game, I guess, but my point was about the mayo." He looked on for the other two's responses, but they were only half-listening. A girl with brown, curly hair and an earthy green bandana sat across from AJ. She was busy chewing her sandwich and gazing around the room. Her name was Siena, and she was the Ultimate Painter. AJ tried to get her attention. 

"Hey! Earth to Siena. What's your sandwich made of? Better not be mayo." 

Pushing up her glasses, she shook her head. "No, it's not. It's...some bologna. Sad." 

AJ winced. "I was about to say. You don't...actually enjoy that, do you?" 

Siena sighed. "Bologna is only good because I've been conditioned to like it. It's bad objectively. It makes me sick! But I still consume it." AJ shook his head, and Siena took another obligatory bite. The two made the mistake of glancing down at the last Ultimate's plate. What greeted them was an unusual and mildly funny sight; two slices of bread, stacked with bread in the middle. 

"Jesus Christ, Emily. Why? Again?" 

"There wasn't anything else kosher in the pantry," the short, green-eyed girl complained. "AJ took the last slices of cheese, and I'm pretty sure bologna's made of pork." She was the Ultimate String Musician. 

"Anyway," she began playfully, "haven't you heard of the bread sandwich? It's the best thing since sliced bread. It literally is sliced bread." AJ sighed. 

Laughing, Siena admonished, "God, you're such a child, Emily. You're worse than AJ." 

Most of the three's lunches, and days, were much the same as this one. There were no lessons to be taught and no homework ever assigned since the start of the killing game. Though, there were no killings at that moment either. The 'headmaster', if you could even call her that, Usami, was a timid, white stuffed rabbit who explained the rules to them. She highly discouraged killing, though. Timid as she was, her pleas seemed to have placated the student body for the time being. No blood was shed.

Still, the current peace didn't lift the somewhat anxious atmosphere. Students settled into easy groups based on who they'd clicked with at the beginning, and no one had since strayed from these initial cliques. And that's how it would've stayed, had Usami not delivered some interesting news.

"Attention, everyone!" Groans and boos erupted from the student body. They'd come to associate Usami with generally bad news, and interpreted Usami herself as being unhelpful. The Ultimates weren't wrong on either count.

"Oh my...it really is upsetting...am I that disliked?" Usami fretted to herself with worry. 

A beat passed and someone yelled, "Get on with it already!" Usami straightened her small rabbit form. 

"Um! Right! Well! I'm very pleased to announce we're having a kind of exchange program! The Ultimates from Hope's Peak Academy in Japan will be coming to Bayside! As you know, Bayside is much bigger, and has so many nice dorms. So they'll be staying here permanently! And...ah...they'll be part of the killing game too...but you don't have to kill anyone...please!" 

With that, the dining hall went dead quiet. As the students shifted in their seats, low creaking noises echoed at what felt like full volume throughout the airy, spacious room. Not a single sound.

The spell was broken the next instant by all manners of dissent by the student body. 

"What?! Even more of us?" "That's too many!" "How can we trust them?" "They could KILL us, you know!" "We just got settled! C'mon!"

"This is not good," Siena said resolutely. 

"Ya think?" AJ quipped. The bird, Mango, chirped her agreement. Emily reached out to pet Mango, but the bird squawked and crawled up to AJ's head. 

"Yeah, she's not in the mood for pets right now, Em." Fake pouting, Emily withdrew her hand. 

"At the very least," she ventured, "this does say that we're not alone in this. Maybe there's even more schools around the world like ours." 

"I, for one, hope we don't find out about them," AJ decided. "This is too much info. Right now, all I want is to head back to my dorm and smoke weed. That's all I want right now." 

"We'll hang out in your dorm with you, AJ, but no weed for me. I'm a church girl," said Siena smugly. 

"We get it, you're a virgin," said AJ, getting up. "Let's go."

Then the three Ultimates left the dining hall to hang out and forget the craziness of the day.


	4. The Ultimate Overcrowded School

The day had arrived. 

The Ultimates of Hope's Peak, dazed and jetlagged, stood in the entrance lobby of Bayside. They hadn't been allowed to see the outside world at any point. Monokuma's plane—they wondered how he'd gotten his paws on one, anyway—had sealed windows. Monokuma threatened punishment to anyone who tried tampering with them.

The Ultimates had been ordered to stay in the lobby, while Monokuma fetched the other headmaster. 

"I-I bet this is s-some n-nasty trick! Those fil...filthy students here are going to k-kill us for sure. And th-they'll make the rest of us be s-slaves!" Toko's voice crescendoed to a yell by the end. 

"Would you cut that out? You're being delusional," Byakuya stated coldly. 

Toko flushed under Byakuya's glare, and her eyes sparkled strangely. "Anything you say, M-Master...!" She said, and it was clear all manner of inappropriate thoughts flashed through the Ultimate Writer's brain.

Within minutes, Monokuma returned to the lobby, Usami and the Bayside Ultimates in tow. "Greetings, everyone!" Monokuma shouted shrilly. 

"I am your new headmaster! For those of you who don't know me, my name is Monokuma! Don't you forget it! Kyahahaha!" 

Usami looked rather uncomfortable at his words. "New headmaster? We didn't discuss—" 

"Shut it!" Yelled Monokuma, lifting his stuffed paw and punching Usami aside. The Bayside Ultimates gazed on in shock. 

"No! Punches like that are impossible to defend against!" She cried out, looking much less like the headmaster she claimed to be. 

Monokuma laughed again. "Consider me your new big brother! And just like a good younger sister, you'll do anything I say, won't you...?" 

Monokuma stalled momentarily, then seemed to catch his thought. "I know! I'll call you Monomi! You're just like me, only crappier! Kyahahahaha!" 

"You can't just—agh!" Monomi cried, and then swiftly disappeared.

The shock from both sides permeated the air. Everyone seemed more or less frozen; time stopped for that instant. Monokuma, of course, didn't let that last too long.

"Ultimates of Hope's Peak, meet...the Bayside Ultimates! Don't get too acquainted, just get to the killing! Ahahaha!" As usual, Monokuma's words comforted no one. 

Turning to the Bayside Ultimates alone, Monokuma addressed them. 

"You guys had it easy! Monomi was real soft on you...well, no more—let's see some bodies!" With a last chilling laugh, Monokuma disappeared. The two groups of Ultimates faced off uncomfortably on opposite ends of the room, sizing each other up, and shrinking back from fear. Things were tense, until a Bayside Ultimate spoke up.

"Might as well show you Hope's Peak guys your rooms. C'mon this way—Bayside people, help 'em along," the guy said. With nothing better to do, everyone else followed behind.

At the back of the Bayside pack, AJ, Siena, and Emily trailed behind. 

AJ spoke up first. "Have I seen that guy at the front before? I feel like I have." 

"I have," piped Siena. "He's kind of a cryptid. No one knows if he's actually real." The three laughed, but then Emily stopped to consider something. 

"Siena, what's a cryptid?" 

"She doesn't know what a crypti—" AJ began, but couldn't follow through without laughing. "Siena. What do we tell her." 

Siena waved off AJ, then elucidated. "It's like...Bigfoot. Or the Yeti. You only get blurry photos of them, that sort of thing." 

"Ah. Gotcha," Emily said, only half paying attention. She was squinting to get a better look at the guy in question. 

"Looks to me..." she began, and when she had Siena's attention, she continued, "as if he's literally any average white boy with a jawline. Am I wrong?" 

AJ chuckled to himself, and Siena replied, "Stop talking shit, Emily, shut up," with humor in her voice. 

Mango, who had been comfortably sitting on AJ's shoulder the entire time, squawked and clicked her beak amicably, as if to contribute. "Shut up, Mango," AJ chided the bird. "We're talking about Siena's love life—" 

"Siena likes skater boys," Emily cut in, much to Siena's dismay. 

"You don't know that for sure!" 

"He sure looks like one to me," 

"Well, I—" 

"Alright! Here's the dorm corridor!" The boy's voice echoed out front. There was a momentary pause as conversations all around died down to listen. When it was completely silent once more, the boy spoke.

"I guess we know what our headmaster's been up to now. Everyone, find your nameplates. Looks to me like it's been randomized." The commotion resumed as people realized they weren't next to their friends anymore. 

"Well, that fucks up our situation for sure. We're most likely not next-door-neighbors anymore—but that doesn't mean we can't still do overnights," Emily said. 

AJ nodded. "Let's just find our new room placements now." 

The three split up to search, but in the end, they didn't land very far from the entrance to the hall. 

"Found mine," AJ called. "I'm the first door on the left. Convenient." 

"For what?" 

"Smoking weed out into the lobby!" 

The door next to AJ's read simply, "KAZUICHI SOUDA" in the same print. A pink-haired boy with sharp teeth eventually arrived. AJ went up to him. 

"So, we're neighbors. You are...?" "Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic! You?" 

"AJ Gold. Ultimate Contortionist." 

"Woah, sick," Kazuichi replied, with fascination. 

"So you're the guy who bends himself into shapes at the circus? I bet you're a hit with the ladies..." 

"I do like pretty girls," commented AJ, sizing up Kazuichi. 

"Yeah, we'll be good neighbors. If you ever want to smoke a bowl with me, hit me up." 

"You have weed?! Sick! I'm definitely coming over now," Souda replied, with growing excitement. 

A little farther back in the hallway, Siena and Emily stood together. 

"They're hitting it off," Emily remarked. 

"Oh yeah. Looks like AJ has a weed buddy now. I ship it." 

"Those two? Within a month. Making weed and making out. I'll bet you anything." 

"Shut up, Emily!" And with that, the two girls were giggling. 

Siena and Emily set out to find their rooms, and as it happened, they didn't have to look far. Next to Souda's room was a nameplate that read "KUIPER O'REILLY", and in front of it stood the boy from before, the one who led the pack. Past that, next to his, was Siena's nameplate. 

"Siena. Now's your chance. Say hi or I will." 

"WHAT?" She whisper-shouted. 

"No, don't—" she began, but it was too late; Emily had made her way over. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, she paused before catching his attention. 

"Hey, I think I've seen you around before, right? You're a Bayside Ultimate. So am I! Emily, Ultimate String Musician. And you?" 

The boy blinked for a moment, a bit surprised. "Kuiper. Ultimate Entertainer." 

"Oh, nice! Someone else in the performance business! Always cool. Anyway, looks like my friend Siena's your neighbor. Siena!" Emily beckoned, and Siena, trying not to die inside, came forward, hoping her blush wasn't evident. 

"Siena, Ultimate Painter. Don't mind Emily there," Siena sighed in exasperation. "Anyway, I hope we get along!" 

To Siena's surprise, Kuiper came forward, grabbed her hand, and looked her square in the eye. A pause passed, and Siena felt her pulse racing. 

"Now," said Kuiper, "we be fwens." 

Siena blinked in shock. "Wh- did you just-" Siena struggled to piece together a sentence, and Emily started quietly giggling from the sidelines. Kuiper joined in, and finally, so did Siena. 

"You crackhead," Siena egged. "This is great. Yeah, we will be...fwens. Don't ever say that again, oh my god."

Siena's dorm would've been next to Emily's, but someone sat in the middle. The nameplate revealed the name,  
"SAKURA OGAMI", and in a few minutes, a tall, muscular girl arrived to secure her room. Siena waved hello, and Emily, a bit nervous though she was, managed a smile. 

"Hello," the towering girl said to them both. Despite her powerful frame, she had a very relaxed, unhurried aura about her. 

"I'm Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist. You both must be Bayside Ultimates, correct?" 

"Mhm. I'm Siena, Ultimate Painter, and that's Emily, the Ultimate String Musician," Siena offered amicably. 

"I see. Perhaps we should get acquainted soon, seeing how we'll be something like neighbors." 

"I have some blueberry tea. Maybe the three of us could brew some and chat?" Emily proposed, still a bit intimidated by Sakura, but starting to be less so. 

Sakura's smile widened a bit. "I would like that. Perhaps when we're not all as tired, in a few days' time. I'll be inside resting—I've enjoyed meeting you both." 

With that, the Ultimate Martial Artist headed inside and closed her door. Many others around were beginning to do the same—it was close to evening, after all—but not everyone had found their rooms. Emily's other neighbor hadn't yet made an appearance. 

"I wonder who they are?" Emily speculated, half to herself, and half to Siena. "Sakura seemed okay. But what if it's someone who hates me?" 

"No one has any reason to hate you," Siena reasoned. "Why don't you look at their nameplate? See what their name is. Can't hurt," she said matter-of-factly, shrugging her shoulders. 

Emily nodded slowly, and cautiously made her way over. She reached her own door. Then, just another two steps past her door brought her at eye level with the nameplate.

"MONDO OWADA" was engraved in the same lettering as any other. 

"Mondo?" Emily wondered to herself aloud. "I don't know this person. That's gotta be a Hope's Peak Ultimate, right?" She tapped her lip. "Yeah, it has to be." Emily was lost in thought for a few moments, until—

"Hey!" A deeper voice yelled. Instantaneously, Emily spun around in shock, her heart pounding and resonating everywhere in her body. The voice's owner was a tall, muscular man, with piercing light eyes. His hair was dyed at the top, and styled in a pompadour, something Emily had only seen in movies. 

"That's my room," he rumbled, his voice alone intimidating her. 

"Aah, I'm so sorry, I was just curious, I didn't know who my neighbor was," she babbled nervously. "I- I'm Emily. It's nice to meet you." She couldn't look him in the eye for too long—she couldn't handle that right away. She still felt his gaze on her, a harsh one, though mixed with curiosity. 

"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin' meetcha." He swore right away upon introductions, not caring. Still recovering from the initial shock, Emily almost jumped again at the f-bomb being loosed so easily by the towering Ultimate. 

"Well, uhm, so sorry I was in your way! Have a good night," Emily rushed out. She smiled quickly, then turned to her dorm room, shutting and locking her door quickly. She ran to her bed and flopped on it. Grabbing a pillow, she jammed her face in it to hide the embarrassment. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," she admonished herself. For a moment, all she could do was lay there and try not to think about it.

After a bit, she got up and fussed with her hair in the full length mirror, noting a bit of a blush still dusted her cheeks from the encounter before. She'd thought her awkwardness had gone away after middle school, but now, a few years in, it just went to show—it was still there, waiting to rear its ugly head. It only seemed like it was gone because she'd surrounded herself with people like AJ and Siena. Wait, she thought. Siena...I should've checked in with her. I need to tell her what happened. Still, moving about wasn't to be advised; the Usami evening announcement would be played soon, wouldn't it?

The screens flicked on. Ah, hello, Usa—

"Mm, ahem, this is a school announcement. It is now 10 p.m. As such, it is officially nighttime. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite..."

Emily was shocked. Monokuma had replaced Usami—well, Monomi now—in the evening announcements. 

"AW, FUCK THAT! FUCK YOU, MONOKUMA!" 

It wasn't just Emily, but all of the Bayside Ultimates who noticed this change; and, as usual, no one was happy about it. But what could be done? It was time for bed, anyway.


	5. Breakfast Time at Bayside

Things changed around Bayside. 

The Hope's Peak Ultimates, still very much jetlagged, had trouble getting out of bed. Some slept past Monokuma's morning announcement, which was unusual, but not unexpected. 

The Bayside Ultimates, however, though disturbed by the power shift from Monomi to Monokuma, woke up at the morning announcement as they'd done every day prior. As usual, Siena, Emily, and AJ sat together.

"So, Emily, you never told me what happened with your neighbor. I saw you two speak, and then you ran in your room," Siena questioned. "I was wondering what happened with that." 

Emily's mind quickly replayed the events of the night prior. "Um, it was kinda sudden. We just met on the spot." AJ looked at Emily with an are-you-kidding-me face.

"No shit. Everyone met on the spot. Dumbass." AJ didn't mince his words, but it was all meant in fun. Siena and Emily laughed. 

"Shh, AJ, let her talk. I wanna hear the tea."  
"Okay. Go on. I'm listening." The two looked at Emily expectantly, who couldn't help but giggle. 

"Well, um, I kinda snuck over to look at his nameplate on the door. His name wasn't familiar so I was like, 'he can't be a Baysider, can he?'" 

Siena sighed. "Emily, only you could look at a random, foreigner name and wonder whether he goes to Bayside, you dumbass," she finished, smiling.

"Ha-ha. Well, anyway. Turns out he was literally right behind me. He startled me! Basically, I apologized, introduced myself, and fled. I got nervous," Emily finished.

"That's it?" asked AJ. "The whole story is that you're a coward?"

"I got nervous! He was so tall and gruff. He was really hot, too, but that's—that's besides the point," Emily huffed. 

"You thought he was hot?" Siena said, intrigued. A devilish gleam flashed through her eyes. "Okay, then. I know your type now, apparently."

"Shut up, shut up," Emily giggled. "It was barely even a minute-long conversation."

Siena opened a straw, put the plastic casing on the table, and stirred her drink. "Did he tell you what Ultimate he was?" 

Emily sighed. "No. And I didn't say mine either. I was too nervous."

"But you weren't too nervous to march up to Kuiper?" Siena smirked.

"That was different," Emily huffed. "And I was incredibly nervous even then."

AJ looked up from what he was doing. He wasn't a breakfast person, so he mostly just made origami out of the napkins. 

"Hang on. Am I missing something here?" 

"Yeah. After you found your neighbor, we met ours. By the way, it looked like you two hit it off," Siena remarked.

"Oh yeah, for sure. Coincidentally, looks like he's heading in now."

The trio looked to the entrance of the dining hall, where Kazuichi was walking in with Fuyuhiko and Komaeda, looking rather uncomfortable. 

AJ narrowed his eyes, staring straight at Souda. "I'm going to absolutely demolish that twink."

"Jesus Christ, AJ," Emily admonished. "Language."

"I'm bi. I can say it. And I will say it. That mechanic is a twink."

"He's got a point, Emily. You're hetero, you wouldn't get it."

"I know, I know...at least we know where his romantic attention is," Emily allowed.

"But what was the incident with—hang on, what's his name, Kuiper?" AJ asked, curious to know what he'd missed.

"Oh my god. Listen, we love Emily, but we're gonna shame her right now. She went right up to Kuiper before I was even ready and introduced us!" Siena said, with a pointed look at Emily.

AJ blinked, and turned to Emily. "I have to admit, that was ballsy."

"Thank you. Siena wouldn't have gone up to him otherwise."

"Shut up. You literally ran like a chicken when Mondo said hello. I bet if I went up to him right now, you'd run right out of here and die of embarrassment in your dorm," Siena challenged.

"You wouldn't," Emily said, aghast. "Literally. You cannot do that."

"You're right, I can't, but it's what you deserve," Siena giggled. 

The trio finished their breakfast. At the very least, those who were eating did. AJ made a final origami crane and declared himself to be done. Since there wasn't much else to do, the three headed back to the dorm hallway.

AJ, upon arriving at his door, excused himself. "There's a bong with my name on it," AJ said simply, "and I also want to see what else in my room I can smoke out of." 

Siena and Emily exchanged a look and shrugged. Turning back to AJ, Siena said, "Just make sure you don't get caught. I don't think Monokuma cares, but I heard some guy yelling about rules earlier. A prefect, or something like that."

"We have one of those?" Emily replied, confused. "Aren't those the leading students in the Harry Potter books, or something?"

"I get the feeling, Emily, that you have no idea what you're talking about," AJ said. "You once thought weed and LSD were the same thing."

"How would I know? I've never smoked and don't plan to."

AJ rolled his eyes, and parted from the other two. Siena and Emily were about to head into their rooms when, a few doors down from Emily's room, an fit-looking girl in a red, athletic jacket came out of her room. 

"You guys!" She shouted, and jogged over. "My friend, Sakura...she's between your rooms, isn't she? I didn't see her at breakfast."

Emily and Siena looked at each other, puzzled. 

"She might be sleeping," Siena said. "You guys did just fly in from a few thousand miles away. You are?"

"Asahina Aoi, Ultimate Swimmer! I don't think we've met." 

"Well, I'm Emily, Ultimate String Musician,"

"And I'm Siena, Ultimate Painter." 

"That's cool! Funny that Monokuma roomed two kinds of artists on either side of the Ultimate Martial Artist." 

"It might be the only good thing Monokuma's ever done," Siena said. "Sakura seemed nice."

"Sakura cares about everyone," Hina said cheerfully. "Since we have some free time, I was thinking of hanging out with her like usual, and exploring the school together. I don't want to wake her up if she's still sleeping, though."

"Does she normally sleep in?"

"Oh, no. We all wake up at the morning announcement. But I should've guessed it might be different after that plane ride. Geez, it makes me hate Monokuma even more."

"He's creepy. I hate him," Emily said. "Usami—well, Monomi now, I guess—used to have these gentle morning announcements at around 9:00 a.m. Now it's Monokuma at 7:00 a.m. It scared me awake."

Suddenly, Sakura's door, the one they'd all congregated around, opened to reveal the white-haired Ultimate.

"It would seem I slept past the morning announcement. Breakfast must be finished by now, is it not?" Sakura directed at the group.

"Yeah, it is," Hina said. "I didn't want to wake you up, I figured you were really tired. I didn't think you'd miss breakfast, but I'm sure there's still protein shakes in the kitchen. Wanna walk?"

"Of course." Sakura turned to the Baysiders. "Are you two coming as well?" 

"How about you guys get the shake and then come hang out in my dorm?" Emily said. "Siena and I can wait here. I'll brew tea like I mentioned last night. Then we can tour you guys around the school."

Sakura smiled warmly. "That sounds like a plan. Asahina? What do you think?"

"Let's do it! See you girls in a few minutes!"

The group then split into two groups of two.

Sakura and Hina made their way to the kitchen. The dining hall was mostly empty, save for a few stragglers. At a table was the boy who'd led them to the dorms the day prior. He was sitting with a girl and a guy, and the leading boy didn't look all that interested in the other two's conversation. 

"Should we say hi before heading into the kitchen?" Hina whispered to Sakura. 

"I think so," Sakura replied quietly. "We should be aware of everyone around us."

The two girls went up to the table. "Hey, you guys," Hina said amicably. "I'm Hina, Ultimate Swimmer, and this is Sakura, the Ultimate Martial Artist. We figured we'd get to know everyone. You guys are Baysiders, right?"

"Yeah," said the girl, a bit icily. She didn't seem to enjoy the interruption, and her cool, distant look left Hina feeling rather uncomfortable. 

"Now, now, that's no way to greet someone," said the second boy. "They're guests in our school, after all. We don't want them returning to Hope's Peak with a bad taste in their mouth, do we?" 

"We are not returning to Hope's Peak. We live here now," Sakura said simply, and the boy fell silent. The girl's look changed from distant to visibly irritated. Hina, noticing the girl's rudeness, felt herself get miffed as well.

"...Anyway," said the boy. "I'm Max. The Ultimate Actor," he said, with a sweeping bow. "This ray of sunshine over here is Brooklynn, the Ultimate Director. Our talents kinda go hand in hand, you see." 

Must be why she's irritated, Hina thought. She's probably bossy. 

Turning away from the duo, Brooklynn addressed the last boy. "Kuiper, tell them who you are!"

The last boy—Kuiper—was clad in a worn brown jacket and a black beanie, similar to Kazuichi's. He adjusted his glasses. "I'm Kuiper, the Ultimate Entertainer." 

"Hey, that sounds neat! So do you do circus stuff, or street performing? What's your thing?" Hina asked inquisitively.

Kuiper chuckled. "All of those, I guess. 'Ultimate Entertainer' is a great title for someone who mostly clowns around and gets kicked out of a country or two."

"You WHAT?" Hina exclaimed. "How?"

"...I'm not gonna elaborate. I promise, though, it's not as bad as it sounds. I mostly just play guitar nowadays." With that, Kuiper cleared his trash off the table and stepped up. 

"It's been great hanging out, but I'm gonna head back to my room and nap. See you guys around."

Brooklynn pouted. "Aw. Bye-bye, Kuiper. Meet us for dinner." By this point, it was like Sakura and Hina didn't exist to her.

Max got up and smiled. "I may as well excuse myself. Ladies, it's been wonderful. Brooklynn, shall we?" He said, mock-grandly, and wordlessly, she got up with him.

Hina looked to Sakura as they left. "That was weird," she told the taller girl. "Brooklynn didn't seem to like us."

"I don't trust her," Sakura replied, "but as long as we keep ourselves aware of our surroundings, it's of no consequence whether she likes us or not."

"Right."

The two headed to the kitchen, where Teruteru was busy preparing some kind of roast. Seeing Hina, the plump boy grinned. Hina internally groaned. 

"Have you been, perhaps, seduced by the smell of the stew? You could taste it, or better yet, I could taste—"

"Buzz off, Teruteru. I'm not in the mood," Hina snapped. None of the girls liked Teruteru, given how he was prone to make unwelcome sexual comments. He was perfectly oblivious to any dislike or rebuttal.

"Aw, you're never in the mood," the short boy whined. "I'm sure, though, if you just had a taste of my—" 

"She said no. Are you having difficulty hearing?" Sakura suddenly appeared, looming threateningly over Teruteru, having found the protein can in the back cabinet.

"AUGH!" Teruteru yelled, scrambling backwards to his boiling pot. "Y-you—! Ogre—!"

Hina sighed. "Sakura would never hurt anyone," she told Teruteru. "You'd know that if you didn't spend your time either sexually harassing girls or running away from them!" she turned back to Sakura. "I found the water and the flavoring packet. Let's head back to Emily's room." With one last glare at Teruteru, the two headed out.

"Geez. Was it something I said?" the stout cook wondered.


	6. The Tea Around the School

Sakura and Hina stood outside Emily's dorm room. Bucking up, Hina went forward and knocked.

"Hina? Is that you?"

"Yeah! It's me and Sakura."

"Be right there!"

The two outside heard footsteps, then the door unlocking. The Ultimate String Musician's door opened to reveal the musician herself, grinning.

"Come on in, guys. I've set up the pull-out table. Nothing fancy, but the tea's still warm. Sugar on the table if you want it," she said, gesturing the two to come in. They nodded and smiled their thanks as Emily stepped aside to let them in.

The room itself was the same size and set-up as all the other dorms; all of them came with a comfortable, king-sized bed, with study desks and some chairs. However, each student's dorm was customized to their talent and personality. 

Hina and Sakura noted that Emily's room had framed album covers on the walls, a shelf full of music books, and most importantly, a wall of instruments adjacent to the music shelf. Intrigued, Sakura walked over. 

"Interesting. You can play all of these?"

"Sure! I'm at varying levels of experience with each of them, but really, what Bayside scouted me for was my bass." Pointing, the other Ultimates' attention turned to a large, hulking instrument in the back. 

"I started on the bass. I know what you guys will say—it's large, for a five foot girl like me. But I've been playing it forever, and I love it. It treats me well!"

"That's the important part," Siena said, happy for her friend. 

"Right." Emily sat down, and Sakura made her way over to sit as well, where the other three were already seated.

Siena took a sip of the tea, and gingerly placed it back down. "I know it's only been a day, but are you guys adjusting well?"

Sakura nodded. "I didn't expect to oversleep, but the beds here are quite comfortable."

"For sure," Hina nodded. "Also, I found the donut supply around here! There's so many kinds. We only had about three back at Hope's Peak," she recalled.

"Donuts are a big thing in America, second only to greasy fast food. Americans love food, no joke," Emily said.

"I was surprised that the school keeps the protein shakes in the kitchen here, however. Usually shakes are stored with protein powder, perhaps with other vitamins." Sakura wondered aloud.

"Oh, that reminds me," Hina said. "We ran into some other Bayside Ultimates. They were kinda weird...um, no offense," Hina quickly amended.

"Haha, none taken. You're probably right, anyway. Who was it?" Siena asked.

"There were three of them. One had a black beanie. It wasn't Souda—I know they have the same beanie, but he had brown hair." 

"It's the guy! Kuiper," Siena exclaimed. "No one really knows much about him, but he seemed really easygoing when we met yesterday."

Sakura raised a brow. "So you hadn't met before yesterday?"

"Well—no," said Siena. "I've seen him around, but I hadn't spoken to him before yesterday."

"I see."

"There were two others, too," Hina continued. "One was an actor—Max, I think," she remembered. "I don't remember the girl's name, but she was really rude."

Siena and Emily exchanged a look. "What did she look like?"

"Short black bob—"

"Brooklynn," Emily said. "I think that's who you're talking about."

"So do either of you know her well?"

Emily shook her head. "No. She's kind of off-putting, though, so I get what you mean." she considered things for a moment. "To be honest, aside from AJ a couple doors down, Siena and I kinda stick to ourselves."

Siena agreed. "Yeah, that's true. I think we're all open to talking to the Hope's Peak people, but ever since we all got to Bayside, we've stuck to our small groups of three or four and we haven't spoken to the others."

"Woah, really?" Hina said. "With the exception of a few people—like Byakuya, or Toko, I guess—we all really tried to get to know each other."

"So all of you must be close, then."

"Not exactly," Hina said. "Not everyone took well to the school life..." Uncomfortable, Hina looked to Sakura.

"We've had three class trials. There are six dead; three murderers and three victims."

Hina looked to the floor. "Leon killed Sayaka, and Celeste killed Hifumi. No one was truly innocent save Hifumi, but Leon's and Celeste's executions were so hard to watch." Her voice faltered a little at the end. "The latest murder involved Gundham and Nekomaru. Gundham was always strange, but we didn't think...he'd poison the coach," Hina finished.

Sakura looked at the two Baysiders. "Does your student body have any casualties thus far?"

"No," said Siena. "Things are tense, but no one's done anything."

"That's really good. It makes me feel a little better, at least," Hina said.

By this point, the four of them were pretty much finished with their tea.

"Why don't we show you around the school? We only have access to the first floor, but it's still pretty spacious."

"Sounds like a plan."

The four girls exited Emily's room, and walked around for a bit, leaving the dorm area, passing the entrance lobby and the dining hall. They came to some classrooms, and stopped short.

Sakura went forward to push the door open. It was a classroom like any other, with desks lined up neatly in rows. Monokuma had drawn himself on the whiteboard, which was weird, but not out of character. The girls didn't notice much else.

"We had the same setup at Hope's Peak, down to the drawings of Monokuma on the board," Hina said. "This is a school, so there's probably a bunch more of these, right?"

"Yeah, if you've seen one, you've seen them all," Siena waved off. "There's a ton of them. There's also the bathrooms, the nurse's office, the laundry room, and the bathhouse and sauna. The last two, we don't have access to. So, let's just skip those for now and head over to the other two rooms. Don't bother with the stairs, they're gated off. We tried already."

The two Baysiders led the Hope's Peak girls down the hall to a large, dark door that clearly needed its hinges oiled. It squeaked on their entry.

"The art room, everyone!" Siena beamed. "My favorite place in the school."

"No shit, Ultimate Painter," Emily laughed.

There were two long tables, with easels and canvases at every seat. Behind the tables on each side were tall cabinets filled with every art supply imaginable; many artists had passed through Bayside's doors over the years.

"It kind of smells funny in here," Hina remarked.

"That's just the turpentine, probably. Don't worry about it," Siena replied.

The four walked around for a bit, exploring all the supplies and taking in the surroundings.

"Okay, gang. Hate to drag you all away, but we should probably see the gym—it's the last room we have access to." Emily said simply.

"I've no idea why the gym is so close to the art room, but yeah," Siena replied. "Let's head over."

Siena and Emily were always underwhelmed by sports areas, but when they arrived, Hina was ecstatic.

"This is great!" She yelled. "I could go on a lot of morning runs in here. Shame that there's no exercise room, Sakura, but we can still work out in here—oh, look! There's some weights off to the side," Hina exclaimed.

"This isn't at all a bad place to commence our workout and donuts routine."

Siena and Emily exchanged a look. "Donuts?"

Sakura chuckled. "Perhaps that's something you'll have to try with us sometime."

Siena smiled. "We'd love that."

The group of four split up a short while after that; Hina and Sakura stayed to explore, while Siena and Emily returned to their rooms. Upon entering the dorm hallway, AJ greeted them.

"'Sup."

"Hey AJ. How was the weed?" Emily asked.

"I'm not high anymore," he pouted. 

Siena giggled. "Poor AJ. Forced to be sober with the rest of us."

AJ rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised that Monokuma hasn't said anything about my weed yet. To my knowledge, I'm the only one who smokes here, aside from Souda. We got high for a bit together, by the way."

Siena and Emily nudged him playfully. "Aww. AJ's got a weed buddy!"

"As it turns out," AJ said, "his hair is not, in fact, naturally pink."

"No, I'd have never guessed," Emily said sarcastically.

"Shut up. Anyway, we made plans. I'm going to help him dye it next time."

"Hair dye and chill, huh? I never thought that's how it'd go down, but okay..."

"You'll see. I'm going to top Souda. You can't stop me."

The three hung out and chattered on for the rest of the day, until night fell and the eight chimes of the evening announcement rang out throughout the school. They separated to their respective rooms, all making sure to lock their doors tightly. None of them were quite prepared for what the next three days held in store.


	7. Hope’s...Party Academy?

The morning announcement played, as per usual, and the Ultimates awoke. They got dressed, used their bathrooms, and performed their morning routine as they did any other day. However, there was one thing that made that morning different from all other mornings. 

A letter, neatly worded, slipped under every Ultimate's door, calling for a special announcement at breakfast. There wasn't a name, but it was signed "Ult. Actor," so it was quite obvious.

Emily picked up the little slip of paper and glanced at it as she left and locked her dorm. She was so absorbed into examining it that she almost missed her neighbor coming out of his room. 

"Mornin'," Mondo said simply. 

Emily looked up sharply. "Uh—ah—g'morning!" she said quickly. He nodded once, then headed in the direction of the dining hall. 

Once her heart rate calmed a bit, she noticed two students from the other end of the hall making their way forward. She waited until they walked closer and and called them over.

"Hey, um, by any chance did you guys get this letter under your doors too?"

"Yeah! Not like I'm going to any lame party, though," a short girl in pigtails quipped. 

"I think it would be most fun! I will be in attendance," a taller girl with a black bow in her hair proclaimed. "By the way, I do not think we have met. I am Princess Sonia! And this is Hiyoko."

"Nice. I'm Emily. We should probably head to the dining hall, shouldn't we?"

"I agree! The sooner we find out, the better."

Emily waved off the two girls and caught up with AJ and Siena to go to the dining hall. By the time they arrived, most people were already seated; it was mostly a matter of waiting for the remaining stragglers.

Max, the Ultimate Actor, waited by the entrance. Brooklynn, of course, stood by him, fiddling with her e-handbook, looking positively disinterested. 

The last few students arrived, all of them Baysiders. 

"Mornin' ladies," Max purred. "How are we all doing today? You all well rested?"

"We're, um, okay," said the Ultimate Equestrian, looking visibly uncomfortable. 

The Ultimate Lawyer and the Ultimate Public Speaker rolled their eyes while walking away. The last Ultimate, the Ultimate Drummer, was a guy, and he ignored Max entirely. 

Once they were seated, Max yelled out for everyone's attention. 

"As you all know, I'm sure, we're stuck in this big, wide school with nothing to do," he rambled. "As someone who never likes a dull moment, I figure I'd throw a grand ol' party, right here in the dining hall!"

Murmurs and whispers spread throughout the room. Curiousity, excitement, and fear ran rampant throughout the room's atmosphere. It was a strange feeling.

"You can't just decide for the rest of us, fool," Byakuya stated. Everyone swiveled around to look. "This idea is ridiculous."

"I'd have to agree. Unless every single person comes, we'd always be uncertain of who isn't accounted for," Kyoko conceded. 

"Alright, then—how about we put it to a school-wide vote?" Suggested Max. "If it fails, then no party. But if it's a win, then everyone meets back here at 6:30 p.m. Fair enough for you two?"

Byakuya sighed in annoyance. 

"All in favor!" Max shouted. 

Instantly, a sea of hands went up. Morale was low, and the party was something new and interesting. Max didn't even have to count; it was an overwhelming majority. Once everyone realized this, cheers erupted. It was decided.

"I don't have a great feeling about this," Makoto whispered to Kyoko.

"It seems we don't have a choice. We either show up or become suspect," Kyoko stated. "No use thinking any more about it. Let's grab breakfast."

At the other end of the dining hall, Siena, AJ, and Emily were in various emotional places.

"This is a terrible idea. Aside from you guys, I trust no one here. This is a very bad idea," AJ said matter-of-factly. "I honestly think someone's going to die."

"I'll drink to that!" Siena said happily. "This is too fuckin' much, I just wanna get shit-faced wasted like old times."

AJ shook his head. "I cannot stress how awful I think your plan is. Siena, someone could kill you. Do you not understand?"

"He's right," Emily chimed in. "I don't even think there's alcohol here—it's a high school—but drinking would be dangerous even if there was."

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared to the three of them, looking very pleased with himself. "Why hello, you three! I'm sure you're thrilled to see your beloved headmaster!" His stuffed mouth seemed to be grinning extra wide at that sentiment.

"What the fuck do you want?" AJ said flatly.

"Such a cold reception...I was only going to tell you that there is, indeed, alcohol in the kitchen!" Monokuma giggled, holding his paws up to his creepy grin.

"What the hell, Monokuma? This is a high school. None of us can legally drink," Emily sputtered.

The stuffed bear had a demonic gleam in his black eye. "Yasuhiro can, you know! And anyway, it's more fun...how else will you make terrible decisions? Puhuhu!"

With that, the bear disappeared, but the trio's distaste for him lingered. No one ever felt at ease when Monokuma spoke.

"Fuck Monokuma, we all hate him, but I'm drinking. I'm here for a good time, not a long time," Siena said resolutely.

"Siena, just be careful, please. We'll stay near you, but you need to promise not to get to the point of throwing up. I'm not good with vomit," Emily pleaded, growing pale at the thought.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, girl. I don't need a babysitter," Siena assured her. "You should take the time to try and talk to Mondo during the party, though. I dare you."

Emily blushed, and swatted at Siena's arm. "I'll try. Only if you speak to Kuiper, though," she retorted weakly. "We both have to be brave."

AJ rolled his eyes. "While you two are busy drooling over boys, I make them drool over me."

Siena snickered mischievously. "Boys? Drop the 's', you clearly mean 'boy'. You chose a bottom already. We know you're talking about Souda."

"I won't drool over him. He'll drool over me. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"—Don't tell me. You're going to smoke some weed again?" Emily interrupted casually, twirling a lock of brown hair around her index finger. She was grinning.

AJ glared at her darkly. "You do realize I'm a human being with a complex personality beyond just weed, right?"

"I know. I'm sorry, AJ," Emily muttered. 

"We should all occupy ourselves for a bit before the party, regardless," Siena said. "I'm heading to my room. You two coming?"

"I'll walk with you. I'm gonna shower and nap, just to freshen up," Emily said.

"I'm going to feed Mango and stretch for a bit. Catch you guys later."

With that, the three of them left the dining hall to its relative chaos of planning the event.


	8. Ready, Set...Party Prep!

At approximately 5:30 p.m., Byakuya, Yasuhiro, and Teruteru congregated in the kitchen to inspect the mysterious bottles of alcohol. They were lined up in neat rows in one of the cupboards; all of them were refined brands that far outsourced an average high schooler's pay-grade. 

"Now, see here, none a' this was here previously," Teruteru explained. "I made a stew first day we got here. Might I mention, Hina seemed...impressed by it—"

"Get to the point, plebeian. We don't have all day," Byakuya sneered. His arms were crossed over the front of his suit, and he glared down at Teruteru from the edge of his nose. 

Teruteru pulled a comb out of his back pocket, uncomfortably brushing some loose hair back into place. He cleared his throat. "Well, ah, I was just saying I've never seen it before today."

Hiro's hands remained in his pockets as he walked over to examine a full bottle of Pinot Noir. "Man, this is fancy stuff," he said, picking up the bottle. He brought it up to his eye and squinted at the elegant blue label. "Normally, I just drink beer."

Byakuya grimaced, as if offended by the thought. "How tasteless."

Hiro frowned, running a hand through his raggedy, unkempt hair. "Not everyone has fat stacks like you, Togami. You gotta buy what you can."

"You're implying that I drink like you do. It's simply a relaxing touch to a business meeting; I don't drink to forget how terrible I am at fortune-telling."

"Hey! No fair," Hiro complained. Teruteru said nothing and shifted around on his feet, feeling somewhat uncomfortable in the Ultimate Affluent Progeny's presence.

Right outside the door, unbeknownst to the three inside, Nagito Komaeda was eavesdropping. He'd taken it upon himself to do some set-up and make things interesting later on, but it looked as if he'd been beaten to the kitchen. 

"What a peanut gallery in there," he muttered to himself, closing his eyes and assuming a tired expression of disappointment. "Looks like I won't be able to grab that knife...hm." He put a finger to his chin, tapped it lightly, and resumed his little monologue. "Guess I'll just rely on my luck. No doubt people will get drunk when they have the chance. And when that happens..." he scooted away from the door, backed out of the hallway that led to the kitchen, and breathlessly laughed to himself, "...I'll give them a chance to hope. I'll give them all a chance to overcome despair...!"

With that, Komaeda confidently left the dining hall, noticed only by Ibuki, the Ultimate Rock Star. 

"Nagito!" She called, waving her arms frantically. "Remember Ibuki? Ibuki says hello! Ibuki wants to know if Komaeda-aeda will be in the audience later!" She sing-songed. By this point, she was jumping up and down, her hair flying every which way. The Ultimate Drummer, Daniel, looked at her worriedly; she was holding a still-amped Epiphone guitar while she jumped around.

Nagito laughed lightheartedly from where he was. "Don't know why you'd want someone talentless as me to come, but I'd be more than happy to see you perform!" he replied. With that, he gave another small wave and headed out.

Ibuki turned back around to Daniel, her eyes alight with anticipation. "C'mon, drum boy! We've got a set to finish!"

With the exception of the band musicians and Teruteru, everyone else prepared for the party in their dorms. Such was the case for Emily, who had showered and blow-dried her hair. She sat at her vanity, brushing through nonexistent tangles out of habit, admiring how soft it was. 

Emily then walked over to her closet and chose an airy blue floral sundress that didn't quite reach her knees. It showed off her waistline, that was for sure, but it wasn't skintight—it had an adorable flare towards the bottom.

After she chose the winning outfit, Emily opened a vanity drawer to reveal some cosmetics for her leisure. Concealer, blush, highlight, mascara, and so on were all delicately applied. She took extra time just to apply a tiny bit of vanilla chapstick. Emily blushed at the thought, but she knew what happened at drinking parties. Kissing, of course. Turning away from her reflection, she slipped the chapstick in her skirt pocket just for safekeeping, popped a breath mint in her mouth, and threw a triumphant glance back at herself in the mirror. 

"Let's do this," she declared to herself, sauntering out of her dorm. She turned around, closed the door, and double checked she'd locked it. It was around 6:15; she would've began her walk to the dining hall had she not noticed the person next to her.

"O-oh! Hi, Mondo."

The biker was standing right outside his own door, adjacent to hers. He wore the same jacket he always had, but something was changed about him. Mondo still stood a whole head taller than her, but his stance was...different? He didn't look as intimidating right then. If anything, she thought she glimpsed the barest ghost of a blush across his cheeks. 

He met her eyes, then looked away, putting a hand to the back of his neck. Did she just catch him staring at her? 

"Uh...ya look real nice," the biker said somewhat softly, his gaze traveling down to the dress and then quickly back up to her eyes. 

Emily bunched up a bit of the fabric in her right hand, shifting her weight from one foot to another. "Thank you. I wasn't sure what to wear...I don't really know what kind of party this'll be." She smiled in appreciation of the compliment.

Mondo cracked the smallest smile. "You n' me both. I've been to a lot, but ya never really know what's gonna happen. Especially if there's booze."

Maintaining eye contact with new people was a challenge, so Emily allowed herself to look away for a bit. "Makes me wonder what kind of parties you've been to, then, Mr. Party Animal," she quipped lightly. Internally, she cringed, embarrassment flaring hotly through her frame. Mr. Party Animal? What the fuck?

To Emily's immense relief, Mondo chuckled, his smile widening. He rested a hand on his hip and considered her. "Maybe I'll tell ya sometime after this one," he remarked, his tone good-natured.

She giggled a bit, brushing her hair behind her ear, still feeling waves of relief. "Well, I should probably meet up with my friends. I-it was nice to get a real chance to talk to you, instead of having to run straight to my dorm again."

Mondo recalled their first introduction, and scratched his nose. "Oh yeah. I was worried I gave you a fright or somethin' that first day," he said, a bit concerned. "I know I ain't the approachable type...but I'm not here to scare girls, ya know."

Emily smiled. Finally, her nerves began to relent, for once. "I'm glad! I'll see you soon," she responded cheerily. He flashed one last smile back, then headed off to the main event, his signature jacket being lifted with the wind of his departing footsteps.

As soon as Mondo was out of eyeshot, Emily leaned her back on the wall by her dorm and let out a deep exhale. It was harder to interact with a guy who she wasn't friends with previously, but she was hopeful that they'd be friends soon, if not already. 

Hope, she thought to herself. I have hope. Let the mastermind behind all of this make what they want of that! 

She knew that keeping happy and hopeful was a rebellion of the highest degree. To not have any despair at all was the worst kind of despair for the mastermind. 

She pushed herself off of the wall with her elbows and headed over to Siena's dorm. She couldn't wait to tell her and AJ the news—she'd talked to a boy without making an absolute fool of herself!

A few knocks, and Siena hollered from the inside, "Just a minute!"

Emily waited for a moment, arms held behind her back, until she heard the painter's soft footsteps approach the door. It swung open, revealing Siena in a lavender skater dress. However, it was clear her mind wasn't centered on getting ready; evidence she'd been painting was as clear as the emerald smudges on her hand, and the tiny, sea-foam green streak on her right cheek.

"I know, I'm messy," she jokingly lamented. "It's fine, don't worry about it. We're all getting drunk anyway."

Emily balked at that. "If by everyone, you mean you, then sure. AJ might love weed, but I think he's staying dry like me."

"He might, but you know which crackhead isn't?" Siena teased. "Kuiper. Kuiper's drinking. We spoke earlier. So I can assure you, this'll be a very fun night."

Emily's eyes widened at the revelation. "You talked to Kuiper? Really? When was this?"

Siena looked pleased with herself. "It was literally right after everyone went into their dorms. I was painting for a bit, he knocked, and we talked for a while. Mostly about the party, but also about the paintings I've done," she dished. "He asked me to paint his mom."

"And will you?" Emily said, curious.

"I said yeah, but it'll be a challenge. I haven't painted many older people before, with the wrinkles and all. But I'm an Ultimate, so."

Emily nodded. "You'll be fine. But you totally got suckered by a pretty boy."

Siena smirked. "I did, didn't I? Typical. Don't worry, though, I'll be fine."

Emily laughed. "On that vein, I figured I'd...tell you something," she said, clasping her hands.

"You've got tea for me? Girl. Spill it," Siena said, eyebrows raised and grinning mischievously. 

"Stop it, stop it," Emily said, playfully swatting at Siena. "I just...talked to Mondo for a bit."

"Did you now? What'd he say?" Siena asked, pulling at a bracelet on her wrist.

Emily's face heat up. "Nothing much, really, but he said...he said I looked really nice. He was definitely checking out the dress." She put a hand to her cheek, imagining.

Siena laughed. "Girl, he wasn't checking the dress out. He was checking you out!"

"Agh, I hope so," said Emily, positively flushed at this point. "He also remembered the first day we met, like two days ago, and said he didn't mean to scare me. I think he's nice."

"Oh yeah. Definitely talk to him more at this party. You have to."

The two reached AJ's door, and heard some squawking and a few swears inside. The pair exchanged a worried look.

"AJ? You good?" Emily called.

"I'm fine! Meet me there," AJ hollered from inside. "Mango's decided that I can either give her attention now—" "SQUAWK! SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" "—or perish."

The two girls outside started giggling. 

"This oughta be good," Emily whispered to Siena, who erupted into another fit of giggling.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect, either. Kazuichi Souda came out of his dorm in his usual attire, only to be met by the sound of loud conure screeches and two giggling girls. 

"What the hell's going on in there?" Souda said, tugging at his beanie on one side. "No, don't tell me. You guys must've had his bird attack him!" He accused, pointing a finger at the girls, who were hysterical laughing by this point.

"We—" Emily wheezed, her face red from laughter. "We didn't do anything! His bird's having a freaking fit in there!"

AJ, hearing the ruckus on the outside, called, "Is that Souda? Tell him to get his ass in here!"

Siena took it literally. "You heard the man. Get your ass in there."

"Geez, alright," Souda said, exasperated. "Move aside, then...!"

The two girls parted like the Red Sea and let Souda through. He closed the door behind him. The two girls exchanged a knowing look and burst into laughter again.

"Knowing AJ, those two won't even make it to the party," Siena giggled.

"Don't be weird. They'll show up. It'd be suspicious if they didn't."

"Well, let's just leave those two be. We have a party to get to."


	9. Do Drunken Teens Dream of Drunken Sheep?

"Hey everyone! Me n' Daniel here! Who's ready to paaaaaaaartaaaaaaaay?!"

Cheers erupted throughout the dining hall, only fueling Ibuki's unparalleled enthusiasm.

"Awesome! Here's for my first song—it's called 'I popped out a baby but don't know who the daddy is!'"

Daniel, the Ultimate Drummer, looked pretty horrified on the kit behind where Ibuki stood, but it wasn't as if he'd had a choice—Ibuki let the first loud E minor chord ring out, and Daniel was forced to start.

Kyoko, standing by the doorway, was not amused.

"So this is music..." she said, a tad pale. 

Sonia Nevermind, standing next to her, nodded resolutely. 

"I believe she cited 'creative differences' as to why she had split from her old band."

Kyoko didn't care to think on that too long. "...Right. Anyway, it looks like there's a few people missing. If I recall correctly, you were one of the last people to get here—who did you see on your way here?"

Sonia thought. "I spoke to...Emily, I think, from Bayside. I believe she is on her way."

Kyoko's observant ears picked up footsteps, and she turned around. "Speaking of."

Emily and Siena arrived together, chatting and glancing around them. They noticed Kyoko and Sonia, offering small waves.

"Hey, you two. Are you guys the last to arrive?"

Emily shook her head. "No, Kazuichi and AJ are in AJ's dorm right now. They'll be late."

Kyoko smiled, relieved. "Since I've seen everyone else arrive, that makes everyone accounted for. It's not much, but it puts the mind at ease."

Emily looked at Kyoko, then towards Ibuki's makeshift stage, then back at Kyoko again, her visage tinged with concern. "You'll be joining, right?"

Kyoko shook her head. "I'm afraid not. Drinking in these situations would be rather unwise, wouldn't you say?"

Shooting Siena a knowing look, she replied, "Yeah. I would say. Siena?"

Siena laughed, her eyes crinkling up. "Fuck you. Where's the alcohol? I'm getting shitfaced!"

Sonia looked a bit shocked by the cursing, but of course, her regal composure never seemed to waver. "Byakuya had said it was in the kitchen cabinets. Some Baysiders have taken advantage of this already."

Emily sighed, waving Siena off. "You go on ahead. I'll go sit with Aoi and Sakura for a bit."

"You sure? You can come with me."

"Nah, it's fine. I'm good."

Siena shrugged, unbothered. "Guess I'll just help the others bring it out, then! See you when I'm plastered."

"Ugh. Alright."

With that, the two parted ways. Siena headed over to the hallway that led to the kitchen; it was a good way back from the entrance. By the time she got there, she saw people jostling in and out, bringing out distinguished-looking bottles and setting them gingerly on nearby tables. Nagito Komaeda stood by the entrance hallway, leaned back with his hands in his pockets. She couldn't put her finger on why, but something about the frizzy-haired guy rubbed her the wrong way. She squared her shoulders, steeled herself, and tried to go in without his notice. Nagito's eyes didn't miss much, though, and he tapped her before she could head in.

"So sorry to bother you. It's just...you have a little smudge on your face."

"It's paint," she said curtly, her brows knotting a bit.

"Ah. Right. I should've guessed you were an art Ultimate. Stupid old me." Nagito looked away from her eyes and down to the floor. "Seems I'm not good for much."

Siena's discomfort only increased. She took a step back and regarded him with suspicion. "What's your Ultimate?"

Nagito looked back up and chuckled, but it sounded hollow. His smile didn't reach his eyes. "Oh, me? I'm nobody special...I was just drawn as an Ultimate Lucky Student. Just like Makoto."

Siena nodded just for the sake of it. "Great. Well, see you around. I'm heading inside."

She brushed past Komaeda and headed in. What a creepy fucking guy, she thought to herself. I'm gonna drink just to forget that fucking conversation.

Once inside, Siena almost ran smack into two other girls from Bayside, both of them holding large bottles of a strong-looking vodka.

"Oh, hey," The first girl said. "Sorry 'bout almost running you over. You're the Ultimate Painter, right?"

"That's me," Siena said. "I'm the only one with paint on my face, so."

"Ha! You actually do. Funny! I'm Mary, Ultimate Public Speaker. And that alcoholic next to me—"

"Shut up, I'll introduce myself. My name's Lydia. Ultimate Lawyer. And I'm not an alcoholic! I'm German—we love beer. You know I can handle my liquor, unlike that dumbass next to me."

"You're holding vodka, not beer, you dumb asshat!"

Siena looked back and forth between the girls, who elbowed each other in the side repeatedly and laughed, their cheeks tinged pink.

Siena smiled politely, fidgeting a bit. "Well, it was nice to finally formally meet you guys. I'm gonna grab some of the wine."

"See ya out in the fray!" Chirped the Ultimate Lawyer, who grabbed the Ultimate Public Speaker by the crook of her arm, and dragged themselves out of the kitchen, the sound of their giggles echoing through the hallway.

Siena quickly made her way over to the cabinets housing her treasured booze, and saw row upon row of brand-name drinks that her family could only dream of getting drunk off of. She was at a loss what to choose until a hand reached in without warning, startling her.

"Ah!" She yelped, immediately withdrawing her hand. The force shifted a few bottles forward, and one precariously stood at the edge of the cupboard shelf, ready to fall and shatter. The intruding hand shifted it back. Siena turned to face the hand's owner, annoyed. 

"You—"

She was met with Kuiper's sheepish-looking face. "I should've waited, I'm sorry," he admitted.

Siena let out a relieved breath. "It's just you..."

"Just me? Sounds as if I'm disappointing." He quirked a brow.

"No, no. I'm happy you weren't someone gross like Teruteru is more of what I meant."

"Oh, yeah. Fuck Teruteru. Want help carrying the drinks out? I hear—" he reached back two rows and brought out a dark-looking bottle, "—the Pinot Grigio is pretty nice. I might've had it, but I'd have been too drunk to remember I did."

Siena smiled. "So you weren't lying when you said you'd be getting plastered. I'm glad."

Kuiper adjusted his beanie, then smirked. "I'd never. C'mon, there's a table by Ibuki. What a way to get drunk, huh?"

"Amen to that!" 

With that, the two headed out to have, in their opinion, a great evening that neither would remember.


	10. Chaos Central!

It had been a few hours since the beginning of the party, and it looked like everyone had been having a good time. Almost like regular high schoolers, really; it was a good excuse to forget about the killing game they were all trapped in.

Emily had decided, for the past three hours or so, to hang out with a small group of girls who weren't interested in getting drunk. She, Sakura, Aoi, and a begrudging Toko had sat together, chatting; as of late, Emily had convinced Toko to talk about the plot of one of her famous romance novels.

"...a-and that's when she finds o-out h-he was actually a billionaire. But by that time, he's already g-gone." Toko wrung her hands together, wholly convinced of her own weirdness.

"You have some of your works in your personal library, right? Do you think you could lend me one? I think I'll love your book, from the sound of it," Emily said enthusiastically.

"I'd have to agree," Sakura smiled warmly. "I enjoy a good book now and then, and it sounds like yours are of the best variety."

Toko looked shocked. Pointing a finger at Emily, she said, "I-I'll give you a copy! But d-don't get the wrong idea," she stuttered. She was pleased, but true to her nature, she didn't let that on easily.

Sakura's warm aura didn't dissipate. "Of course, of course," she said. 

Aoi, who had been a little distracted, noticed Teruteru putting out plates of sweets on the table nearby.

"Look!" She directed the group's attention. "I'm still so hungry. Let's grab some of those donuts—ah, and of course, everything else, before the other Ultimates get to it."

The three, led by their stomachs and noses, made their way over, where some other students began to congregate. As Emily grabbed a plate, she noticed Kuiper and Siena on the other side of the dessert table, faces both flush. They're probably drunk, Emily sighed internally. As she listened in to their conversation, this was only further confirmed.

"...and that's how I streaked through a street fair," Kuiper said to Siena, leaning on the wall for support.

"I can't believe you. Shut up and sit down with me," said Siena, wobbling a bit as she slid down into a pretzel seat. Kuiper, not much more graceful, practically fell on his bottom. He leaned on Siena, closed his eyes, and babbled again.

"You do know that tax evasion can be lucrative if you do it right..." he started, clearly dazed.

"Well, how else would the Togami family get so rich?" Siena replied. "Tax evasion. For sure."

Emily rolled her eyes and moved on to grab some of the cinnamon rolls. Before she could really dive in, however, she was pulled aside by a tipsy Sonia. 

"It is good to see you, Emily!" she said. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I think you should save those for later. A game of spin the bottle is about to begin! I want an American with me while we learn about this American tradition," she said, her eyes alight. "AJ the Contortionist says this occurs at every party!"

Emily, still winded from being yanked away from the cinnamon rolls, had no time to be nervous as she was dragged into the circle and plopped down between Teruteru and Sonia. 

The circle was still being put together, so to speak, but Emily took a moment to scan and see who was in it. She didn't know everyone's names, so she identified some people by their Ultimates. There were two drunk Baysiders, the Ultimate Lawyer and the Ultimate Public Speaker. There was AJ and Kazuichi, whom she'd recognized. There was the Ultimate Gymnast, Hiyoko the pigtailed girl from earlier, as well as the Ultimate Clairvoyant. Just outside the circle, directly across from her, Emily noticed Mondo. She tried to catch his eye, but he didn't seem to notice; he was talking to an angry-looking boy with a clean uniform on; that must be the Ultimate Prefect kid. Her attention was brought back to the circle, where the last arrival was a very sober and nervous-looking Makoto. Emily recognized him as one of the Ultimate Lucky Students.

"Looks like everyone's here," AJ began. "Rules are simple. You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to kiss them."

"I'm not kissing that dirty fortune-teller," Hiyoko complained. "He probably has lice."

"Huh? I don't have lice!" He balked. "And I can't kiss you, you look like you're five!"

"Guys. Shut up. It's 9:45, we don't have much time. Let's start," AJ said, spinning it. "I'll use this as a test round. I'll show you guys how it's done," he said confidently. Conveniently enough, the bottle landed on Souda.

"Ooooh, you two," Emily teased.

Teruteru, who was next to her, had spent the last few minutes eyeing the instrumentalist up; she'd been too oblivious to notice. 

"I'd never taken you for one who likes that," Teruteru half-said, half-muttered. 

She glanced to her right at the pudgy cook. "Um, what'd you just say?"

Teruteru assumed a look of false innocence. "Oh, nothin'."

She turned back, where AJ had Souda by the collar, and the two looked to be enjoying a kiss. Souda was blushing fiercely.

AJ released Souda, who stumbled backward, face red, caught by the Ultimate Gymnast girl.

"That's how it's done," AJ said. "No questions? Good." He slid the bottle left towards the Ultimate Lawyer, Ibuki's wild guitar raging in the background. "You're up."

The Ultimate Lawyer smirked, and the bottle spun. Emily never really got to see who it landed on; Teruteru began acting like a creep once more.

"We should play this game in my room," he purred at her. "I'm quite good at this, you know."

"Uh...no thanks."

"Why? Are you scared? Darlin', I could just eat you up..." he said, his expression darkening a bit. By this point, Emily was very uncomfortable. She didn't want to play anymore; everything in her was screaming to flee. Her nerves sang the word 'run' over and over, a chorus of fear in her mind. Most of the others were too drunk to notice; but unbeknownst to her, Mondo had taken a very keen eye to her situation. And he did not like what he was seeing.

"Why, lemme, just..." Teruteru reached for her, and Emily immediately jumped up and out of the circle. 

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, startling a few inside the circle. Sonia had been about to kiss the Clairvoyant boy, and despite their tipsy states, they looked up to the sudden shout. 

"Don't be like that, darling, I was just—" Teruteru began, but he was cut off when he was grabbed unexpectedly from behind and hoisted into the air. 

"What the hell are you doin'?!" Mondo yelled at the chef, bringing him up to his eye level. 

"Holy cannoli! Ah—I don't know what you're talking about," Teruteru stuttered, sweating like a pig.

"Don't ya know not to touch girls if they're uncomfortable?! What the hell's wrong with you," Mondo spat, plopping the clearly shaking Teruteru on the ground. It wasn't over, though; a strange look had come into Mondo's eyes, and he cracked his knuckles. Blind fury surged through him like never before.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson," rumbled Mondo, clenching his jaw.

There wasn't even time for Teruteru to object. With only one very chiseled arm, Mondo yanked the whimpering Teruteru by the the apron and dragged him in the direction of the kitchen. Everyone at the circle was stunned into silence. Drunk as everyone was, people had seen the commotion. Even Ibuki had stopped, mid-song. The party atmosphere had broken; fear, which had lingered around the edges of everyone's perception, slunk back into center stage, taking the spotlight once more. 

It all happened quickly, really. Soon after, at 9:55, the party disbanded. The evening announcement reminded everyone that the dining hall wouldn't be open forever; the students had about forty minutes to leave, but it was agreed that cleanup would occur the next morning.


	11. A String Musician and a Biker Walk Into a Dorm...

At least three out of every four students stumbled back to their dorms drunk.

Emily had seen to it that Siena could stand and walk without help; true to her word, she hadn't gotten to the point of vomiting, but Emily figured she'd have a massive hangover the next morning.

Emily stood in front of her own door. She was about to open it, but wavered a bit, glancing back at Mondo's door next to her. She couldn't help but worry about Mondo, or what he was doing. Her brows furrowed instinctively with concern. She hoped Mondo wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

Looking over her shoulder towards the dining hall one last time, she headed inside, and locked the door. Kicking her shoes off, she walked over and sat at her vanity, noticing how the concealer had dried out a bit. It'd be a hassle to take all the makeup off. Still, sleeping in it was no good. 

Her reverie was broken when three heavy knocks sounded at the door. She glanced at the clock; it was 10:05 on the dot. Emily dusted herself off out of habit and went to unlock the door. It breezed open, and a large frame stood in front, donning a familiar biker jacket and a spotless white shirt.

"Mondo?"

He looked away, blushing a bit. "Uh...ya mind if I come in? I...I wanted to talk to ya!" His voice increased in volume by the end of the sentence, which surprised Emily a bit. Nonetheless, she motioned him in; she couldn't restrain her curiosity.

"Sit on the bed for a bit. Lemme just lock the door," she replied when he walked in. After doing so, Emily turned back around and walked to sit at her vanity.

She faced Mondo. There was a momentary silence; neither was sure what to say. 

Emily didn't like the feeling of silence. It was deafening. So she took a breath, looked Mondo in the eye, and asked the first question on her mind.

"Mondo...are you okay?"

He'd been looking down at the floor, but his eyes rose to meet hers. He was still flushed. 

"I'm alright. But I-I was worried about ya."

"You saw the thing with Teruteru..."

Mondo clenched a fist, his expression souring. "That goddamn bastard. He had it comin'. You don't touch women like that, it ain't right."

"Well..." Emily faltered. "He...he didn't actually touch me. He reached out to, but I jumped before he could. He makes me nervous," she finished, wringing her hands behind her back. 

This admission didn't douse Mondo's anger at all. In fact, he seemed only further incensed.

"It doesn't matter! He's a piece a' shit! Ya clearly weren't interested, and he still....grh!" He grunted, looking away. "My older brother taught me...ya never put your hands on a woman. In any way. That bastard Teruteru...I don't regret getting one in on him."

Emily's pulse quickened. "Mondo...I don't mean to be rude, but...y-you didn't..."

Mondo looked back at her, his eyes widening. "Jesus Christ. No. No, I didn't kill him." Mondo sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "I didn't even draw blood from the bastard. Just got a couple knocks in 'em." Mondo took his hands out, rubbing his knuckles a bit. "He was still in there when I left. But I don't give a damn what he did after."

Emily felt immense relief. No, of course not, she thought. Suspicion has no place here. Mondo's not a killer.

Looking at Mondo, she blushed a bit. "I don't think I've said it yet, but I really appreciate you getting me out of that situation," she said, looking at Mondo gratefully.

"It was, ah...no problem," he said, voice rising again at the end. He was really trying to keep himself in check; he always got nervous and yelled around pretty girls, but he didn't want to screw this one up and scare her off like he'd done with others in the past.

"Though, next time..." Emily continued, drawing Mondo back out of his nervous thoughts. "...maybe don't beat someone up...I just don't want you getting hurt or in trouble."

For the first time that evening, Mondo managed a small chuckle, his expression growing softer. "Nah, there ain't many people here who could hurt me. I s'pose Sakura can, but I don't think she's the type. Don't worry 'bout me." He scratched his head and managed a weak smile. 

Emily smiled too, relieved he was okay. She knew he wouldn't be hurt easily; he was Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. He was tough.

"In that case, I guess I can thank you again. And your brother, for the record, for teaching you to be better than that asshole Teruteru. Your brother sounds like a good person."

Mondo's eyes took on a faraway look. "Yeah, he was."

Emily tilted her head to the side, almost like a puppy would while looking at its owner. "Was?" She questioned.

Mondo put a hand to his neck. "He, uh...he ain't around anymore."

Emily's hand immediately went to her mouth. "Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean..." she trailed off, a bit uncomfortable. She didn't know how to navigate the situation, really. 

Mondo shook his head. "I'm not gettin' into it, but it ain't your fault. I brought him up."

There was another small silence, saturated with Mondo's grief. Emily was curious, but she didn't want to pry. She mostly wished she could help. She didn't have the right words, though, so she offered the biker the only thing she knew how to properly give.

"Mondo, do you...do you want a hug?"

Immediately, his eyes went wide again, and his mouth opened out of surprise, as if to say something, but nothing came out. Emily feared the worst, thinking she'd offended him, worried she'd crossed a boundary.

"Oh, um...I'm so sorry if that's too much, I didn't mean—"

"No! I- uh...it's fine! Just hug me already," he practically shouted, his face as red as a ripe cherry. 

It was then Emily realized: he was probably just as nervous to talk to her as she was to him. 

Nervous? She thought. This tall, hot, ripped biker gets nervous too? Well, he's just as human as you are. You should've known. 

She stood up from her stool hurriedly, cringing a little as the force of her standing up pushed it backwards, almost tipping it over. As if worried he'd change his mind, Emily took two quick steps to her bed where the biker sat. Her pulse thrummed in her ears; she was sure he'd hear it.

Mondo opened his arms and the small girl fell into them, wrapping her own around his sides and squeezing tightly. Emily was still standing a bit awkwardly, so all Mondo had to do was tug a bit, and she fell into his lap. Anxious, Emily buried her face into his chest a bit more; she couldn't bear him seeing that her face was pinker than a cherry blossom tree in bloom. It was a bit hypocritical. They were both nervous, not noticing how fast the other's heart raced, only worried about their own. But if anyone had been looking, it would've been abundantly clear both parties were enjoying it. Mondo began rubbing circles into Emily's back. It wasn't clear who was comforting whom anymore. They both were just content to exist there, in that moment, in that small room. Together.

Eventually, after some time had passed, Emily remembered she was still in her clothes and her makeup. As much as she wanted the moment to last forever, her face began to itch with dried concealer and mascara. The two broke apart. Emily got up and dusted herself off, neither saying a word.

"Well," Emily said, blushing a bit. "I think I'm going to have to clean up and shower...I don't mean to kick you out, I just have to take all this off," she said, gesturing to her makeup and clothes.

A thought flashed through Mondo's head when she mentioned "taking it all off," but he immediately shook it out of his brain. He blushed redder still. 

"I gotcha. I should get goin' too."

The clock read 10:45; it was late, as the two had talked for a while. Neither had realized just how long. Mondo got up from her bed, the springs creaking from the release of his weight off of it. Emily grabbed her key and unlocked the door once more.

Mondo made a move to leave, but Emily stopped him quickly. "Wait," she said. Mondo turned around, mid-reach for the door handle.

"Ah...thank you. We...we should do this again sometime. I like hanging out with you."

Emily looked at Mondo, a tentative smile on her face. She was brimming with hope.

Mondo finally let a real grin take root, stretching from ear to ear. "Yeah. Definitely. G'nite, Emily," he said, turning back and walking out. 

The smile on Emily's face stayed plastered until she shut and locked the door for the last time that night. 

She squealed, running to her bed and collapsing on it. It didn't matter, the walls were soundproof. Regardless, she felt absolutely amazing. What a night.


End file.
